


Strike a pose

by ScarsLikeVelvet



Series: A Year of Prompts [65]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Post-Nogitsune, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:27:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet
Summary: Scott and Co drove Stiles out of the pack after the Nogitsune. The Hales take care of him and Peter turned him to save his life. Stiles is still learning how to be a werewolf when conversations happen that bring some things to light that change everything.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: A Year of Prompts [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053
Comments: 18
Kudos: 216





	Strike a pose

Stiles was lying on the sofa, his head hanging over the edge and he was looking at Peter upside down.

»Do you know you always strike a pose during the pack meetings?« Stiles asked out of the blue.

Peter who was walking towards the kitchen to start cooking their lunch stopped, raised his brow, and crossed his arms in front of his chest in response.

Stiles giggled and rolled from the sofa. He came to his feet and walked until he stood nose to nose with his lover.

He stole a kiss, rubbed their noses together, and giggled again.

»That's the one,« he told Peter and bounced in place.

Peter rolled his eyes with a sigh and wrapped his arms around Stiles.

»Calm down. I know you are a new wolf, darling … but you are bouncing around like a puppy,« he said.

Derek, who was sitting across the room on a stuffed chair by the window, snorted. 

»I told you his ADHD is too strong to be cured by the bite,« he said.

Peter shook his head. 

»I didn't give him the bite because of his ADHD. I gave him the bite so he wouldn't die in the aftermath of the Nogitsune. I still can't understand just how his proclaimed best friend could just ignore him while he was wasting away quite literally. I mean … he wasn't eating, barely drinking enough, and abusing his medication so he could stay awake. He smelled disgusting. No offense to you but the medication did nothing for your smell. Without them you smell divine,« Peter said.

»You know Scott isn't the most observant person,« Stiles started to defend him.

This time it was Cora that snorted in amusement.

»Pull the other one, Stilinski. He notices just fine. He just doesn't care. I heard him remark more than once just how disgusting you smelled because you were overdosing on your meds. Instead of investigating shit or even just telling your father or his own mum, he ignored it and distanced himself from you. The rest of the pack followed his lead. There were only three people who protested this shit besides us Hales but they were Alpha'd into submission,« she told him.

»Who?« Stiles asked with a choked-sounding voice.

Peter instinctively wrapped his arms around him to support him. He knew Cora wouldn't pull her punches.

»Lydia, Jackson, and Danny,« she said.

Stiles made a wounded sound.

»Danny isn't even part of the pack,« he whispered.

»Ah, but he is. Has been for a while now. They just didn't see any need to tell you, since you are human and don't belong to the pack. To them, you aren't even pack adjacent. You are just a nuisance that's always there and I'm quoting Scott here,« Cora said.

Stiles blinked. »But Danny is human too.«

Cora rolled her eyes. »No use in pointing out the double standard. You do know Scott McCall, right?«

Stiles curled more into Peter's arms and the Alpha held him close and rubbed the back of his neck to soothe him down. 

»He really hates me, right?« Stiles asked and sounded like a hurt little kid.

Peter sighed and scented him softly.

»I think Scott McCall is an immature being that lives in a very black and white world. Since the Nogitsune wore your face when it ordered the Oni to kill Allison, in his mind, it was you who killed her. Regardless of the fact that you were a prisoner in your own body for months without him even realizing it. I don't think he feels bad about it though. He just doesn't have the critical thinking skills to find fault in himself for the situation or good forbid his hero/father figure/emissary Alan Deaton who opened your mind up for the possession in the first place. In his tiny mind, you had to invite the Nogitsune in. You had to want it and you enjoyed the killing. Just like me being tortured for years doesn't excuse me reacting on instinct and biting him,« Peter said softly. 

Stiles listened carefully and his scent turned sour with his sadness. 

Peter decided that lunch could wait a bit. Instead, he lead Stiles back to the sofa, looked pointedly at his niece and nephew and they both dropped their books and joined them. The four of them cuddled up and Derek started to make a soft purr-like growling noise in the back of his throat.

It made Stiles smile and his scent turned back to the sweet cinnamon bun-like scent that they all adored so much.

Peter had called him Hale-nip once. Stiles had laughed back then because he had still been human. Now he understood though and loved the thought that it was him that made their little pack gel. 

They relaxed all together and got lost in their own little worlds.

»Uhm … Uncle Peter?«

»Yes, Cora?«

»Did you know that I wasn't alone in the woods the night of the fire?«

Peter sat up a bit and looked at her with wide eyes.

»Who was with you, Cora?«, he asked her softly.

Cora bit her lip.

»Cora, please«, he said softly.

»Spencer,« she whispered and licked her lips.

»What happened to him?« Peter questioned, not letting the urgency he felt bleed through because Stiles was finally calm in his arms.

»I ran with him … but he was so tiny and I had no food, drink, or fresh nappies for him,« she said.

Stiles' hand gently settled around hers and he squeezed it softly in encouragement.

»Did you …,« Derek started to ask but couldn't get the words out.

Cora's eyes widened.

»God, no … no … I could never kill that little bugger. He was way too cute,« she said and bit her lip.

»Who did you leave him with?«, Peter asked her and carded his fingers through her hair.

»I called Uncle Duke,« she said softly.

Peter's eyes widened.

»You called Deucalion Blackwood for help?«, he asked her.

»It was the only number I could remember«

»But they brought you with them … but Spencer wasn't with you,« Derek said.

Cora looked down at her hands.

»Spencer stayed back in Baltimore because of college,« she said softly.

»College? But he is way to young for college,« Derek protested.

Cora snorted. 

»You do know that his genius rival's Stiles here, right? Just because Stiles doesn't officially exercises it, it doesn't mean that he isn't. He has been taking online college classes for years. He just didn't want to leave his father alone and it was irrelevant in which grade's classes he sat in,« she said.

Derek and Peter stared at Stiles for a moment, before focusing back on Cora.

»Are you still in contact with him?«

Cora nodded. 

»Yes. And he wants to come home too,« she said.

All three males nodded. »Of course. No questions asked,« they said together.

Cora sighed and seemed more relaxed than ever before. It seemed that this big secret had weighed her down for a long time. 

Stiles blinked drowsily like he always did when they snuggled like this and Peter scratched the back of his head like he had been doing for the whole conversation. 

»Tell me about your little brother. I have to know everything about him so I can make him feel welcome,« he prompted her.

When Cora started to talk, Stiles relaxed more and he could feel the tension in the pack bonds ease.

Stiles' former not-pack was forgotten as he started to believe he could have what he needed with his new pack/family. They accepted him just the way he was and weren't trying to change him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr as [Polemonium-writes](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes)


End file.
